broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Nic Whooves/Eclipcs Prince. Part1
Welcome to my little story, here is a parallel world to the mlp shown on tv. And here, in this story, your in my mind and domain. So, lets begin our story. Here's a little bit of history, we know about the two sisters that ruled equestria, but did you ever know about the prince? He was called the eclpics prince. But lets see the pony behind that title: He's pegasus, he had a white coat and a grey mane, but as he grew up, his coat turned into a red and his mane turned white. now if we were to put human ages to him at that point in life, he would be 10. And on his 11th birthday, his life changed. He saw a little -------- getting beat up by two older colts. "Leave her alone!" he yelled as he jumped into the bullies. "What a hero, now leave before somepony dose something he'll regreate." said one of the bullies. "I said leave her be." said the little colt as they charged at her. "Leave her alone." he said as he cloths lined the bullies with her wings. As he turned around he saw the girl had a cresant moon for a cutie mark. " Nice cutie mark. My name is Nick. What's your name?" he asked as he helped her up. she dusted herself off and stood up, "I'm princess Luna." "Well princess, want to headback home?" askedNick as he walked to the castle. "I can't" said Luna as she sat down. "what'swrong? family trouble?" "no, i really can't." says Luna as she shows her back left hoove to him, " I twisted my hoove when the bullies came up on me." "Can you fly?" asked Nic as he walked over to her. "Do you think i would have stayed in this alley way?" snapped Luna as she stood up. "Get on my back." said Nick as he bent down. "What?" asked Luna as she saw he kneal to her feet. " get on my back so i can carry you home." Nick said as he spread his wings out. "ummm, okay?"she said as she got on to his back. then they made there march to the castle. When Nick got to the castle, the royal family was there. They were so happy to have there daugter back. Nick ws then grabbed by the royal guards and asked to leave. As Nick waled away, he hear luna talking to her parents. "But Dad, if he didn't see me, i might not be here. He saved me, please Dad....Please?" pleaded Luna as Nick walked past the Gate. "Young man, what there." said Celestia as she walked uo to Nick. "Yes mam'" replied Nick as he turned around. "You saved my sister and carried her, on your back, and you wak away as if you did nothing special. Why is that?" asked Celestia. "Well, she's a friend and friends don't need to recive ant=ything from anyone for doing what they usally do." nick said as he stood talking through the gate. Celestia turned around, "Dad, he should be in the Elements. if not that, then atleast as one of luna's guards." There Dad walks up to Nick. "What's your name son?" asked there dad. "Nick Eclip, sir. and may i know your name, if i may?" . "Son, you can call me anything you want. now lets tell your parents the good news." Nick steped aside and looked at the ground, "I have no parents." Everyone stared at Nick as the news of him having no parents sunk in. "The, maybe, you could be our son." said there Mom as she stepped up behind Nick. "Really?!" asked Nick as they gathered around him. " Welcome to the family, Brother." said Celestia as she kissed his head. "And as a reward for saving my daughter, you are now one of her personal bodyguards and in the Elements." said Dad as they walked inside the castle. Nick was so shocked about what just happened. then a guard showed Nick a mirror. His cutie mark had appeared. it was an eclpicsed moon with a crown around it. Now lets fast forward 5 years to the night Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. Nick was heading to his room as Luna got back from raising the moon. "Hi Luna, how was tonigth?" Luna walked by with out a word. Nick walked to his room and saw Celestia at his room. "Hi Celestia. how are you?" asked Nick as sh pulled him into his room. "Sorry for this Nick." said Celestia as a guard hit him in the back of the head. the room started to go black when heard these words: Luna has turned into Nigthma..... Now were at the Castle 1005 years from there and in the same castle. Celestia and ,now alicorn, twilight walk down a hallway with doors on thesides. "Twilight, i want to show you what's in this room. let's hope he still isn't mad at me." said Celestia as she opens a sealed door. in the room was a pony chained up. There stood Nick. "Well, about time, When was the last time we met, oh yeah, that's right the night that Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, End of part 1 Category:Blog posts